Haven and the BAU
by Soren.16.Wolf
Summary: The summary will be inside.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own _Criminal Minds_. It belongs to the ones who created the T.V. show. I would put the names but there is the creator, the writer, the director, the actors and others who have just as much to do with creating the show as the on who had the idea.**

* * *

 _Criminal Minds Fanfictions_

Title: _**Haven and the BAU**_ Sorry for the lame title, but at the moment it's the only name I can think of. If you guys think I should change it, please leave some suggestions.

Rated: T (may change to M later)

Genre: Romance and Hurt/comfort. Some genres may be added later. If I do add any, I'll add them in a little AN.

Pairing(s): (OFC/Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Dr. Spencer Reid/David Rossi) (OFC, Jack Hotchner[Adopted Son]) (OFC,Jason Gideon[Adopted Father]) {Key: (/) - relationship. (,) - family relationship. The mates of my OFC will have a brother relationship and nothing else}

Summary/Background Info: Haven Gideon was left on Jason Gideon's doorstep at a few weeks old. When no one claimed her, Jason offered to adopt her. She is a born genius, with an IQ 216, photographic memory, eidetic memory. She is a natural martial artist (all martial arts), natural hand-to-hand combat, natural with most weapons (if not all). She has other talents as well, meaning musical and artistic, and she is a witch with creature inheritances. Jason takes it all in stride. While she goes to _Salem's Witchery Academy for Young Witches and Wizards_ , She also goes to normal Mundane (or muggle) school. They give her a choice continue learning in the school or learn on her own, she chooses to learn to learn on her own, so at the age of 9 she is emancipated, at least in the magical world. When Haven was in the mundane school, her kindergarten teacher noticed that she seemed to have a too easy a time with all work, so she, Haven, was tested and was put in eighth grade. She started a business at the age of five. It took off and made her a young billionaire. In her late teens (17-19), she wrote several supernatural romance books as well as several science thesis's and reports that got a lot of attention, the supernatural books were under a pen name while the thesis's and reports were under her name. Both added to the money from her business, which expanded to be international. She knew that her dad, Jason Gideon, was part of the FBI and was starting the BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit, with one Mr. David Rossi. When they were just working on papers she would sit in the Bullpen with the team and would get to know everyone, they thought of her as a younger sister and a part of the team, she's nineteen at this point, and has already done the FBI academy and passed with the highest grades/ recommendations. A few years later, she joins and a man came in, by the name of Aaron Hotchner, and she had one of her vision. She was the one to lead him to Jason's office, Hotchner allowed her to call him Aaron. Little did she know that that meeting started something that could not, would not, and she didn't (soon) want to stop. Though Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi did not know they met someone who would be their life companion, and they'd have to share her with two other men.

The rest of the background info will be in the prologue.

AN: \- The plot will follow the T.V. show mostly with some little interludes here and there.

\- Characters will remain the same though Steven Gideon will actually make an appearance because something will happen to Haven that requires her older brother to help.

\- Haven's biological parent will also appear. Her father, Abraham Parsons-Paxton, is a noble Italian-British-American pure-blood wizard (who really, really didn't to give his baby girl up) while her mother, Kimberly Mason, is a British/French/German/Italian aristocratic muggle-born **[An: Yes, I will be using Harry Potter Terminology in any fanfictions that have to do with witches, wizards and other mythical/magical beings.]** who didn't like the attention that her husband gave Haven and once she started showing signs of creature inheritances, Haven's mother became very scared and decide to give her up without her husband's knowledge. Little did she, Haven's mother, know she made the biggest mistake of her life. She'll try to appease my dear Haven and Haven's father will find a mate in Jason Gideon _(after the whole fiasco with Frank Breitkopf)_. Her father decided to pass on his titles on to Haven, to which she accepted and allowed him to slowly be a part of her life. Her mother is sent to prison and Haven's father divorces her, with no money or houses to live on, should she ever be released. They, Haven's biological parents had three more kids, all boys.

\- David Rossi's family is different from the normal. They are similar to the mod but the difference is they're good and don't kill off any competition. One difference is if someone hurts, threaten to hurt or anything, they defend. Another is they don't kill for fun or business. And the last the members are more close-knit and they're more approachable.

\- Aaron Hotchner and Haley Hotchner (nee Brooks) will divorce earlier than in the T.V. show, and Aaron gets full custody of Jack because Haley decides she isn't ready for motherhood. Though when the Boston Reaper decides to he wants to hurt Aaron, she goes with Jack into hiding and dies the same way as in the T.V. show.

\- Each member of the team that is the mate of my OFC, Haven, has a creature inheritance that is dormant and will remain so, but characteristics will appear. Like Haven being their mate, or some parts of their personality and behavior. They come from a line of squibs, and Jack will be the first one in Aaron's family to have magic, and a creature inheritance fully for several generations. I will have a mate for him as well.

Language Info:

1) "Criminal Minds" - Regular speech

2) 'Criminal Minds' - Regular thoughts

3) _'Criminal Minds'_ \- Haven's thoughts to everybody

4) _'Criminal Minds'_ \- Another's thought to Haven

5) "Criminal Minds" \- Italian

6) _"Criminal Minds"_ \- French

7) _"Criminal Minds"_ \- Latin

8) ~"Criminal Minds"~ - Romanian

9) _~"Criminal Minds"~_ \- Spanish

10) ~"Criminal Minds"~ - Chinese

11) **"Criminal Minds"** \- Japanese

12) **"Criminal Minds"** \- Russian

13) _**"Criminal Minds"**_ \- Greek

14) **:Criminal Minds:** \- Text Message

15) _**:Criminal Minds:**_ \- Call

16) **:Criminal Minds:** \- Instant Messaging/Email

17) _**:Criminal Minds:**_ \- Letter/Note

18) _Criminal Minds_ \- Important Papers (Like Birth certificate, files), Newspapers, and/or anything online **(- 7/13/16. 13 July 2016)**

For numbers 4, 14, 15, 16, and 17, the first initial will be stated before the message/thought.

* * *

 **AN: Warning the translations may be wrong because I'm using Google Translate. I finally updated **_**Marcella Swan's Twilight Saga**_ **, I'm sorry that took forever. I'm going to let you guys know that this is a little background info and that I may not have the first chapter for awhile. The first chapter will be a prologue, with more background info, a mention of Haven's biological parents and little brothers, Haven's mundane and magical learning, her going to the Academy, her joining the BAU and meeting the team, etc.., This AN is to let you know. Anyway, I should be posting the prologue for** _ **A New and Unexpected Life**_ **soon, hopefully. I know the fact some of my fanfictions have a group of men with an oc, but I usually can't choose which man to put them with so I just put them all with my oc Haven.**

* * *

 **I just added a bit. The Italian to Kimberly Mason and British-Italian-American to Abraham Parsons-Paxton. Changed on 7/11/16 (11 July 2016). The original had Abraham Parsons-Paxton as just a pure-blood and Kimberly Mason as a British/French/German aristocratic muggle-born, I felt the need to change it because a friend suggested it, originally posted on 7/9/19 (9 July 2016). Just a little warning.**


End file.
